A Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag is a type of electronic identification device that may be used to identify and track various objects. In practice, an RFID tag is attached to an object, and an RFID reader senses the presence and identifying information associated with the RFID tag. The RFID reader may be located at an entrance or exit of an environment, thus facilitating the tracking and identifying of objects having RFID tags that enter or exit the environment.
RFID tags may be added to existing objects so that they may be tracked. To this end, an RFID tag may be mounted to the exterior of an object using adhesives or shrink wrap. However, by being mounted to the exterior of an object, the RFID tag may impede the intended functionality of the object. For example, if an RFID tag were mounted to the exterior of a socket tool, the socket tool may not be able to fit into tight spaces due to the increased size of the tool created by the added RFID tag. Additionally, retrofitting a tool with an RFID tag may be visually unattractive.
In order to overcome these obstacles, some objects may be manufactured to incorporate an RFID tag. However, it may be expensive to replace existing objects with new RFID-enabled objects. For example, a mechanic shop may have a huge inventory of socket tools. Replacing the huge inventory of existing tools with new RFID-enabled tools may be expensive and impractical.